


in the first second of eternity

by procrastinatingbookworm



Category: Doctor Who, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguity, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: The moment after regeneration (or perhaps any moment, between blinks, between heartbeats)





	in the first second of eternity

You reteach yourself how to breathe, count heartbeats until you run out of numbers, memorize your face in the mirror. You stare at stars behind your eyelids that burned out before you first saw their light, pull up handfuls of grass that might not even be there, and scatter them. You count seconds in finger-taps, take your pulse, watch shadows move outside your closed eyes. You recite fairytales, make up your own, give silent speeches to an audience you can’t see. You think of a hundred people you will never meet again, a hundred you have yet to meet, a hundred you hope you never meet. You ask questions no one can answer, answer questions no one’s asked, say your name until it becomes senseless noise. You invent a new language, trace its characters into the ground. You start writing a hundred sentences, you never finish any of them. You delete a thousand first drafts, a thousand second drafts, a thousand final drafts, a thousand things you will never finish. You imagine yourself a horizon and cross it. You name all the ways you want to die.

You open your eyes, and the first second of eternity has passed.


End file.
